mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Masakazu Katsura
| birthplace = Fukui | occupation = mangaka }} , born December 10, 1962, is a Japanese mangaka who is best known for several works of manga, including Dream Fighter Wingman, Shadow Lady, DNA², Video Girl Ai, I"s, and Zetman. He has also worked on the character designs for Iria: Zeiram the Animation, which was based on the movie Zeiram. History He was born in the prefecture of Fukui in Japan. The turning point in his life was an illness for which he was bedridden, during which time he taught himself a different way to draw. This is noticeable by comparing the style of Wingman (which he started before getting ill) with that of his later works, more realistic. Video Girl Ai was made into a six episode OVA, starting with the first volume. This has been released in North America. A live-action movie was also made of the story. The main action of the five-volume series DNA² was made into an anime television show that did not sell well enough to finish, so the story was concluded with a short OVA, which was also released in North America. I"s was made into at least two anime OVAs: one two-episode side story, and one six-episode summary of the manga. Katsura also performed as a vocalist on the songs "Tomorrow Will Be Tomorrow" and "Unseen Dream" from the two soundtracks for the Video Girl Ai anime. A fan of Batman He is also a huge fan of Batman, something which has influenced his work, most clearly seen in Shadow Lady. The occasional Batman reference pops up in his works from time to time. For example, in Video Girl Ai, the two main characters, Yota and Ai, go to see a movie called Batman which shows the famous scene of the thug at the beginning of the movie ask "Who are you?" and Batman (actually holding a baseball bat) replies "I'm Bat-Man". This is in homage to the 1989 Tim Burton film. Also, in the early chapters, Yota imitates Batman whenever he grows angry that he is known as "Dateless". In I"s, there is a brief scene with Ichitaka Seto watching a Zetman (before he wrote Zetman) Movie that has a costume similar to Batman's. He was also fighting a villain similar to Mr. Freeze. Itsuki Akiba did the statue in the movie. In 2008, Katsura did a design illustration of the Batman costume, based on the costume used in the film The Dark Knight, for Bandai's "Movie Realization" action figure line. Works * Super Mobile Troop Vander (超機動員ヴァンダー) * Shadow Lady * Den'ei Shōjo (電影少女; including Video Girl Ai and Video Girl Len) (1989) * Tanpenshuu Zetman (one-shot, 1994) * Wingman * Present from Lemon'' * Love and Destroy * M * Dr Chambalee * Video Girl Ai (1991) * DNA² (1994) * I"s (1996) * Zetman (2002) Notes Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:Manga artists Category:People from Fukui Prefecture External links * official site * union * ZET TOWN de:Masakazu Katsura es:Masakazu Katsura fr:Masakazu Katsura ko:가쓰라 마사카즈 id:Masakazu Katsura it:Masakazu Katsura hu:Kacura Maszakazu ja:桂正和 pl:Masakazu Katsura pt:Masakazu Katsura ru:Кацура, Масакадзу th:มาซาคาสึ คัตสึระ zh:桂正和